Disney Knights (6)
Peter Pan has been revealed as a traitor and the heroes are sentenced to death by Hades and his team. Plot: Scar: Right in my grasp, my dear, dear nephew. Simba: Don't call me nephew, Scar. You lost that right when you killed my father. Scar: Come now, Simba, you're going to hurt my feelings. Simba: I should do more you know. Scar: I know. Walt: How did you know we'd be here? Simba: It was Scar's hideout, remember? Walt: Yeah I know, but look at this army of pirates and hyenas. It's almost as... Jafar: It's almost as if someone led you all here? Captain Hook: Someone on your own little band brought you here. Maleficent: Because we had an insider on your team, Mr. Whitman. Aladdin: What? Which one of us would do something so foul? Philip: Isn't it obvious? It was the one who led us here. Simba: It wasn't me. Walt: Not you, Simba. It was him. Walt points to Peter. Peter: What? You're crazy. I'd never do such a thing. Oogie: Drop the act, boy. Hades: Yeah, kid, but good job in luring them here. Walt: Peter, but why? Peter: Why? Why? I'll tell you why. It's because of you, Walt. Walt: What did I do? Peter: Not what you did, but what you said. Jack: What did he say? Peter: How 'bout I tell the group what you told me. Hey guys get a load of this, but where Walt comes from we are all fictional. Philip: I beg your pardon. Peter: It's true. He told me. Jack: And that made you betray us? How could you? Hercules: You're no hero. You're as bad as them. Peter: I'm, I'm...I am not! Hades: Yeah, kid, you are. Thanks for helping us out and all, but remember a deal's a deal. Walt: What deal? Hades: If Pan here helps lure you all to us, then we leave Never Land alone forever. Maleficent: After all, we want your world, Walt. The place you called the "real world". Captain Hook: Indeed, boy. We'll plunder its treasures and make all those bow to us. Jafar: And we'll show them just how real we are! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hades: Seriously what is with you guys and the laugh? I mean come on, who does that help? Walt: You're a traitor, Peter! You're just another smelly codfish like Captain Hook! Peter: Me? A codfish like Hook. Captain Hook: Precisely, my boy. I'd never think I'd see the day or even say it. Thank you, Peter Pan. Scar: Our deal is over, boy. Now take this portal: leave, run away, and never return. Peter: I..um...sure what ever you say. Peter takes the portal home, but he walks instead of flies, although he gets one final glimpse at the team. He has nothing built guilt and sadness in his eyes, however as promised, he will leave. Hades: Now that that's done, how about you all take a trip to the underworld? Hades binds the team in chains, opens a portal, and commands them all to march forward. Mickey and his crew saw what happened at the graveyard. Horace: Did you believe that, Mickey? Peter turned on them. Donald: Yeah! (Angry quaking sounds.) Goofy: Donald, watch your language. Donald: Oh yeah? Watch this. Soon Donald attacks Goofy and begins pounding to the ground. Mickey: Stop it you two! Listen we need to do something. Daisy: But what? You know we can't interfere. Mickey: No, but I know someone who can and is going to redeem himself. Mickey then teleports away to Peter Pan who is in his hideout underneath Hangman's Tree. His friend Tinker Bell is with him who can see how unhappy he looks. Peter: Go away, Tink. I don't feel like talking. Mickey: If you won't talk to her, then talk to me. Peter: AH! Who the heck are you? Mickey: I'm Mickey Mouse. I'm the one who wanted the team to come together in the first place. Peter: You were? A talking mouse? Mickey: You got a problem with talking mice? Peter: No. Why are you here? Mickey: Because I'm disappointed in you, Peter. Peter: Get in line. Mickey: Don't talk like that. How are you suppose to fly without any happy thoughts? Peter: I don't feel like flying. Mickey: You're going to if you're going to save Walt and the team. Peter: Why would I? You saw how they all reacted to me when I betrayed them. They want me dead and I don't blame them. Mickey: You can't feel sorry for yourself, Peter. Don't you know how much we all mean to Walt? Peter: If I mattered to him then why did he call me a loser and an arrogant twerp? Mickey: It wasn't Walt, Peter. It was Jafar. Peter: What? Mickey: Yes. The villains knew you wanted to back out of the deal so Jafar used his magic to pose as Walt. He said those horrible things to lower your morale and cement your betrayal of the team. Peter: They used me? No one does that to me and lives! I got to save them. Mickey: What about your deal? Peter: Forget the deal. With all seven of us, we can save Never Land and all the worlds no problem. Mickey: That's what I wanted to hear. Now take this portal. It will take you to the underworld. Peter: I'm on it and Mickey, thanks for this. Mickey: My pleasure, Peter. Ha, Ha. Now go get them. Peter: Count on it. Back in the underworld where the heroes are suspended in the air over what Hades called "The Pit of No Return". Hades: Too, too, too, too, too, too EASY! HA and I loved every minute of it! Jafar: I know! We all should have thought of something like this a long time ago! Maleficent: Indeed, we should have. Captain Hook: And it was all thanks to Peter Pan of all people. HAHAHAHAHA! Walt: Don't just sit there gloating, you guys. Just kill us and be done with it. Captain Hook: How about we start with you, boy! You're as insolent as Peter Pan! Peter: That may be the nicest thing you've ever said about me, Hook, you old codfish. Captain Hook: Peter Pan! Walt: Peter! You came back. Peter: Yeah, I did. I messed up, you guys, but now it's time to fix it. Tinker Bell, if you'll do the honors? Tinker Bell comes out of Peter's hat and flies towards Walt and his friends, then she coats them with Pixie dust. Aladdin: Yuck. What is this? Walt: Pixie dust! Everyone think real happy thoughts. Simba: Why? Walt: Because I know what's coming next. Peter uses his knife in his belt to free the heroes and per Walt's suggestion, their happy thoughts allow them to fly away from the pit and down to the ground. Captain Hook: Blast you, Peter Pan! Jafar: No, we were so close! Walt: Pretty close, but now here's your chance to end it once and for all. Take them, guys. Aladdin: With pleasure. Let's go, Carpet! Jack: It's time to face the music, Oogie. Once and for all. Hercules: It'll be fun to send you back to that soul well, Hades. Simba: Your hyenas aren't here to help you this time, "uncle". It's just you and me. Peter: I'll look forward to putting that codfish on the grill for my friend the crocodile. Philip: It ends now, Maleficent. Hades: Kill them! So then each hero faces off against their personal foe in an all mighty titanic battle of the ages. The ultimate battle between good and evil erupts and Walt gets a front row seat to view it all. Simba and Scar try to maul each other with their sharp claws and fierce teeth, Hook and Peter duel with their sword and knife with absolute precision and focus, but also the prince uses his mighty shield to defend himself against Maleficent's dark magic. Walt: Oh, man this is the match of the century. No, the millennia and I got the BEST FRONT ROW SEATS IN THE HOUSE! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE! The combatants all stop for a brief moment to look at Walt who seems to have gone slightly mental. Walt: Sorry. Continue. The heroes and villains then continue their battle with one another. Captain Hook: You die, boy. You will regret betraying us, but it's not like I didn't see it coming. Peter: The only thing I regret, Hook, is that I allowed myself to be a no good black hearted scoundrel like you. Peter manages to get an upper hand and pushes Hook aside, but Jafar uses his magic staff and hits Peter and binds him in chains. The weight begins to make him fall and it's over the pit. Jafar: Thanks for dropping in, Peter. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Walt on the other hand gets out from behind his hiding spot and quickly gets to Peter before he can fall in. Walt: I got you! Peter: Walt! Let me go! I won't let you fall in! Walt: Don't be stupid, Peter. You're not going in there and neither am I. Peter: But I betrayed you! How could you not? Walt: I'm suppose to be a hero, Peter and heroes help everyone. Now help me! I know you can. Peter: I don't know if I can. Walt: Then how about some motivation. Of all the movies I watched: yours was my favorite. Peter: Seriously? What's a movie? Walt: I'll explain later. Now get up! Peter takes in that boost of confidence from Walt and soars to the air flawlessly. He then lands next to him which gives Walt the chance he needs to undo the chains. Peter: Thanks, Walt. Thanks for believing in me. Peter then actually hugs Walt and Walt does the same. Walt: Go kick his butt. Peter: With pleasure. Now Jafar and Aladdin battle it out with one another. Aladdin: Come on, Jafar. Can't you hit me? Jafar: All good things come to those who wait, but I am done waiting! Jafar soon transforms his body into his ever feroscious snake form. Jafar: I had to let this snake out of the grass, Aladdin. Aladdin: Perfect. Jafar attacks by using his giant mouth to try and capture Aladdin in it, but Aladdin's carpet proves to be too fast for him. Walt: That snake form poses a problem. Hmm, if Aladdin can get Jafar back to his human form then we can get that staff away from him and... Hey, Aladdin come here! Aladdin goes strait to Walt. Aladdin: Kind of busy here. Walt: Listen I got an idea. One of your pros, Aladdin is that you outsmart your foes with your trickery. Aladdin: My best feature. Walt: I know. Do it with Jafar and get him back to his human form. Aladdin: Because then he'll be vulnerable... Walt: And we can get his staff and destroy it. Aladdin: Great plan, Walt. I'm on it. Aladdin flies back up in front of Jafar's face. Aladdin: So Jafar, are you too afraid to fight me as a man that you have to show your true self as a cowardly snake? Jafar: What? Aladdin: You heard me. You're not good enough to fight me man to man. Jafar: Oh, I'm not am I? Scar: Jafar don't be a fool! Simba head butts Scar in his stomach to silence him, but soon Jafar does revert to his human form. Aladdin: All going according to plan. Aladdin on Carpet then swirls around Jafar a couple of times to confuse Jafar, but then Aladdin knocks Jafar's staff out of his hand. Jafar: No! Then Walt catches it. Walt: Bye-bye, Jafar. Walt breaks the staff in two and soon Jafar reverts to a spirit form and begins to fade away. Jafar: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Aladdin: Great plan, Walt. You beat him. Hades: You know I knew that Jafar guy was a jerk. Walt: That's exactly what Hades said when he brought back Jafar on the television show. Ha, Ha. Simba manages to deliver a final claw in the face to Scar who falls to the ground. Simba: It's over, Scar. Give up quietly. Scar: Never! Scar then whistles very loud and soon hyenas begin to surround Simba. All of them move in closer to Simba. Simba: All of you listen to me. Why do you continue to serve Scar anyway? Serving him just gave you false hopes and broken promises. Shenzi: Well, what are we suppose to do? Simba: Scar is a coward and you all know it. He can only control you with big words and empty threats. Shenzi: Yeah, well he's got the muscle to back it up. Simba: Help us. I can and will promise you all the food, water, and shelter you need. You have my word and I never go back on my word. Shenzi: You'd really do that? Simba: Would and will. You have my word and as king my word is law. Bonzai: I think he means it. Simba: I do. Shenzi: Well, alright we'll do it. What do we got to lose? Scar: Your miserable lives, you traitorous bottom feeders! Scar attempts to kill the hyenas, but Simba uses his back legs to kick Jafar away from Shenzi. Although soon Scar finds himself dangling over the pit that was to be the heroes doom. He dangles over the edge. Scar: No Simba! Please help me! You wouldn't let me die again would you? Simba: No, but they might. Shenzi: HAHAHAHAHAHA! As you said, Scar: long live the king. Shenzi uses her hind legs to strike Scar in the face and he plummets into the pit to his doom. Simba: Well done. Shenzi: Yeah, yeah. Two down and four to go, right? Simba: Right. Peter: Looks like you're next, Hook. Captain Hook: What makes you say that? Peter: I asked a new friend of mine to bring some old friends to the party. Peter snaps his fingers which then another portal opens and Tick-Tock Croc and the giant orange octopus come to the underworld. Captain Hook: No, no! Not that cursed crocodile and that cephalopod! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Peter: You bet, Hook. Go on, guys have a feast. Tick-Tock Croc and the octopus lick their lips with their tongues and lunge for Captain Hook who runs off screaming. Another Mickey Mouse portal is openned up and he returns to Never Land, but the crocodile and octopus quickly follow him. Peter: Ha, ha! Lunch is served, boys. Walt: Great! So it's three down and three to go. Hades: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I won't let two kids, a begger, a walking dog treat tray, a spoiled brat, a over grown house cat, and a dim-witted half god beat me! Maleficent: Calm yourself, Hades. We won't let them beat us! We have come too far to lose to them! Oogie: No kidding! We are going to stop them! Walt: Don't bet on it. There's seven of us and three of you. Maleficent: Soon there will be none of you! For now you face the powers of hell! Maleficent then soon transforms into her dragon form to finish the heroes off once and for all. She breathes emerald green fire upon them, but Philip blocks with his shield. Philip: Please tell me you have an idea, Walt. Walt: Come on. Think, think, think....I got nothing. Peter: I might. Hey, Aladdin come here. Peter starts whispering into Aladdin's ear. Peter: Got it? Aladdin: Got it. Peter and Aladdin take to the skies and begins flying around Maleficent several times. She tries to swat them away which leaves her soft under belly vulnerable. Philip: What are they doing? Walt: I got it! Philip, give Hercules your sword. Philip: Okay. He does just that. Walt: Now toss it into her stomach. Hercules: You got it! Hercules tosses the sword into Maleficent's stomach as instructed. The pain makes her scream in an agonizing and horrendous wail. The good magic in Philip's sword then causes her to be encased in beams of light until she is finally destroyed. Walt: Heavy. Oogie: I'm getting out of here! Oogie runs away not knowing that a string holding his body together is coming loose. Jack: Not so fast. Jack steps on it which makes the string come looser and looser, but soon many of Oogie's bugs fly out of his bag like body. Oogie: No not again! My bugs! My bugs! My....bugs.... Oogie is no more and Hades is all alone. Hades: Okay, now, can't we talk about this? Walt: Nope. You're done here, Hades. Hades: Forgetting one thing, kid? I'm a god and gods don't die. Walt: No, but they can suffer. Hades: What's that mean? Walt: Look behind you. He does and Hades can see he is right above the soul well. Hades: Uh-oh. Walt: Bada-Bing, babe! Walt thrusts himself into Hades' stomach and he falls backwards back into the well of souls. Hades: Get off me! Don't touch me! AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Walt: He won't be happy when he gets out of there. Pain: You mean if he gets out. Walt: If? If is good. Panic: That's my line. Peter: They're all gone now, right? So we can all go back to our worlds? Philip: Yes indeed. My Aurora is waiting for me. Aladdin: I got to get back to Jasmine and Abu. Jack: I have a beautiful rag doll that needs me. Hercules: I promised Meg that we'd have dinner. Walt: Thanks for helping me all, but before you go back to your worlds can you do me one more favor? Peter: Anything. What is it? Walt: Oh, I have a different kind of evil that I need to defeat. Back at Walt's house, the three bullies wait for Walt to come out. Bully: Come on out, Walt. Bully 2: Yeah we're not done talking to you. Walt opens the door and steps out. Walt: Here I am. Do your worst. Bully: Oh, we will. However two of the three bullies are lifted up by Hercules. Hercules: Now what's all this? Are you guys causing trouble for our friend Walt? Peter: Why would you all go and do a thing like that? Bully: What's the deal, Whitman? Did you hire a bunch of punks to put on costumes and play your heroes? Simba: No actually. We're the real thing and with me being a lion I have to say how angry I am at you three. Bully 2: Jeez! It talked! Jack: Yes and I am a walking, talking skeleton. That's not typical of this place is it? Bullies: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Philip: I suggest that if you don't want us to show up again then I'd.... Aladdin: Suggest that you three bozos leave right now. Oh, and never trouble Walt again. Peter: Because if you don't, then I'll feed you to a crocodile or an octopus. Aladdin: Whatever works for you. Bully: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! OKAY! OKAY! LET US GO! The three bullies run away with Walt and his friends laughing until their sides hurt. Walt: Well I guess this is goodbye, right? Aladdin: Afraid so, Walt. It was a pleasure meeting you. Peter: Pleasure for me too and thanks for getting me back into shape, Walt. I needed that. Walt: No problem, you guys, but before you all leave can I get one last request? Philip: Of course. Walt: I want a picture with all six of you. Mickey: I think I can arrange that. Mickey shows up with a camera and has them all move into a group shot. Mickey: Now everyone say Disney. All: DISNEY! Mickey gets a great group shot of Philip, Simba, Aladdin, Peter Pan, Jack Skellington, Hercules, and Walt together. A great way to end and even greater adventure. THE END! Category:Disney Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Peter Pan Category:Aladdin Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Hercules Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Lion King Category:Fan Fiction